Summer Love
by i.Orochee
Summary: Sakura. Sasuke. A summer love story in a prestigious summer program, where Sakura not only finds her love, but also her own life. SasuSakuNeji.


Disclaimer: Ha. I wish. Reviews are good enough.

Summer Love

While summer was meant to be spent on the beach tanning for bimbos, it was also meant to be spent in the vincity of Konohagakure University's elite summer program for Haruno Sakura.

-

**H**_**aruno Sakura**__ (noun)--Worshipped by every male within her vincity, symbolize innocence and purity_

_Synonyms: Goddess_

_-_

She was very satisified. What's better than indulging yourself in learning how to become a ninja? Being the nerd she was, she finished reading every ninja book there was, and decided to study genjutsu and become a medic in the elite summer program for high schoolers.

Life was good.

But she didn't know, it would get way better.

-x-

"Oh my god..." The pink haired beauty inhaled deeply, "Finally."

Said girl gaped in awe, as teenagers filed into the front door of the elite university's door. Getting into the university was her second dream, after getting into the university's summer program for the gifted.

"I am one lucky byotch."

-

When Sasuke was a child, he always dreamed of being a ninja. His parents, being the stubborn people they were, instead insisted upon him becoming a world leader or famous scientist instead. He would snort at the idea. Che. He was so totally going to be a ninja.

Despite the fact he didn't want to admit it or show it, he was a bit ecstatic to be able to be the teacher of the Konohagakure University Summer Program for the Gifted. Unbelievable as it is, the Uchiha Sasuke was happy over he would be able to help fulfill dreams of young ones. Unbelievable.

-

_**Uchiha Sasuke (noun)**__--Wits, attractiveness, and talent combined. The full package. Freshman of Konohagakure University for Ninjas. A teacher for the school's special summer program for prospective high schoolers._

_Synonym: Sex God._

-

Pink hair. Green eyes. Like usual, the center of attention. Girls and guys couldn't help but eye Sakura. No matter how smart the people there were, they were still people, and people can sense an attractive person when they see one.

"That girl is cute."

"You think she's single?"

"With that face and body? No way!"

"But..."

Like usual, guys slowed down their previous activity, and started to gossip about her, thus a commotion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hearing the boys' conversation. He remembered something about these kids not being horny or something? And who exactly was causing all of this?

With a sigh, he pushed through the students, while agitated at the giggling of girls around him. When would they get that he was obviously asexual? No hot guy is straight. Those only appear in dumb shoujo mangas his mother is still fond of. And she's forty.

He caught sight of a girl with unique hair amongst the crowd.

Pink.

Like a cheesy romance movie, everything slowed down, as the girl's pink hair swooshed, her head turning.

God.

Sakura wasn't an idiot, and she knew she attracted attention. Hot guys, ugly guys, muscle guys...She's seen them all. But this guy, he was just perfect.

Which class is he in...?

Different.

She was different.. Not a fangirl, his instincts told him.

"Please all go to your destined spots." Sasuke started, after realizing all eyes were on him. Damn it, he was caught staring at her. A STUDENT. "I am one of the teachers here." With that, the students scurried off. It was nice being a teacher. Oh, the torture.

The pink haired girl grabbed her books and left. So much for the chick flick scene.

Sasuke just stood there, staring at the locker the unknown girl was. _Who is she...? _"Interested in her?" Sasuke turned around to see his arch enemy behind him, with a smirk adorned upon his handsome face. "That's quite new."

"None of your business." He spat, glaring at the newcomer, Hyuuga Neji.

-

_"Oh my gosh!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!!"_

_"There's Neji!"_

_"I think Sasuke is better."_

_"Neji looks way more wild. Sasuke looks too normal!"_

_Thus, a catfight._

_What happened? Just Sasuke and Neji passing each other in the hallways. They were the two "hotties" of Konohagakure University. They would always compete in grades, fame, and even the amount of fangirls._

_Why did this all start?_

_Simple. Because their families were rivalry companies. They were in constant battle to be the...TOP DOG COOPORATION!_

-

"That girl...is actually going to be in your homeroom, but I will be teaching her genjutsu." With a smirk, Neji left, wondering about a girl with pink hair.

-x-

Uchiha Sasuke.

Homeroom.

"Isn't he the heir to the Uchiha Corps?"

"You mean the youngest student in Konohagakure University to teach the gifted summer program?"

Like usual, Sasuke was devoid of emotions after hearing gossip surround him. He was always the center of attention anyways. Usually, he wouldn't even glance at the class, but he found it neccessary after learning the girl was in his homeroom. Che, how did the Hyuuga possess the students' information? He must get to the bottom...Wait. Neji's family owns the school. Oh.

Name calling. A great way to waste time.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hyuuga's cousin...

"H-hai!" A soft voice stuttered. Hn, it seems like the Hyuuga's next heir is incompetent of even replying? He could just see the downfall of one of the country's most prosperous clans.

"Haruno Sakura." His voice droned on.

"Hai!" This time, a confident voice answered.. He looked up, and saw none other than the pink haired girl from the morning. _Haruno Sakura, I presume? _

_-_

Drooling wasn't good. She was always mad when her idiot neighbor's kids started drooling at the sight of meat. What were they? Dogs?

But...Today was the day she was drooling.

After?

A guy. He was as hot as Neji-senpai.

Uchiha Sasuke, her new target.

If she could score Neji, why not Sasuke, too?

_Haruno Sakura...My enemy._


End file.
